Нут Ганрей
|Раса=Неймодианец |Пол=Мужской |Цвет волос=Отсутствуют |Цвет лица=Светло-зелёный |Рост=1,91 стандартных метров |Эпоха=Восход Империи |Цвет глаз=Красные |Принадлежность=*Галактическая Республика *Торговая федерация *Конфедерация независимых систем **Совет сепаратистов }} 'Нут Ганрей''' ( ) — неймодианец с планеты Неймодия. Он стал вице-королём Торговой федерации после Гиперпространственной войны Старка и занимал этот пост вплоть до окончания Войн клонов и своей смерти от руки Дарта Вейдера. Ганрей лично принимал участие в оккупации Набу, и был инициатором многочисленных покушений на Падме Амидалу. Под его руководством Торговая Федерация стала одним из самых значительных поставщиков дроидов в армию Конфедерации независимых систем. Он был убит Дартом Вейдером вместе с прочими членами Совета сепаратистов на Мустафаре в 19 ДБЯ. Биография Начало политической карьеры (44 — 33 ДБЯ) Нут Ганрей начал свою карьеру в Торговой Федерации с поста младшего торгового агента, и первым его достижением стало участие в исключении компании «Пульсар Супертанкер» из рядов Торговой федерации. Решающим фактором в этом исключении стало заявление Ганрея о «злонамеренном пренебрежении прибылью» и «не приносящих дохода благотворительных пожертвованиях» компании. «Пульсар Супертанкер» была исключена из рядов Торговой федерации, и освободившееся место в правлении занял Ганрей. К 44 ДБЯ Ганрей уже был представителем Торговой федерации в Галактическом Сенате. После того как пираты Старкского промышленного картеля начали грабить перевозящие бакту корабли Федерации, Ганрей потребовал от Сената разрешения на увеличение армии дроидов для обороны кораблей. Сенат решил провести переговоры и в качестве своих представителей послать на планету Тройкен Ганрея и сенатора Валорума. Позднее Ганрей втайне встретился с сенатором от сектора Сесвенна Ранульфом Таркином, главой милитаристской партии. На этой встрече он был вынужден назвать Таркину планету, на которой Иако Старк должен был встретиться с представителями Республики. После начала переговоров на Тройкене Ганрей активировал маячок, вмонтированный в его кресло, что позволило Таркину привести флот к планете. Однако план генерала окончился неудачей, так как Старку удалось внедрить вирус в навигационные компьютеры флота, из-за чего большая часть кораблей погибла. Старк приказал дипломатической миссии сдаться, и после отказа мастера-джедая Тайвокки началась перестрелка. Один из участников миссии, рыцарь Квай-Гон Джинн, потребовал от Ганрея активировать его дроидов-телохранителей. Испуганный Ганрей отдал команду «убить всех». В перестрелке погибло несколько спутников Старка, и был смертельно ранен мастер Тайвокка. После окончания стрельбы Ганрею пришлось оставить свое кресло и последовать за джедаями. Он попытался заставить джедаев сопроводить его к кораблю Торговой федерации, но немного позднее его корабль был уничтожен на его глазах. После, вместе с республиканской миссией, Ганрей отправился к горе Авос, в пещерах которой ему пришлось пережидать нападение сил Старка. Через какое-то время после победы республиканцев было решено отправить Валорума и Ганрея на Корусант, чтобы они обратились к Сенату. Под охраной рыцаря Ади Галлии они улетели с Тройкена и, несмотря на то, что корабль был разрушен в полете, благополучно добрались до Корусанта. left|thumb|140px|Нут Ганрей обращается к Сенату Из-за компьютерного вируса Сенат отказался посылать на Тройкен корабли Республики, и Совету джедаев пришлось прибегнуть к помощи Торговой федерации. Они пригрозили Ганрею, что в случае отказа предоставить им корабли, они объявят Сенату истинную причину дефицита бакты, приведшего к Старкскому конфликту. Ганрей согласился помочь джедаям в обмен на их молчание, предоставив транспортные корабли федерации в распоряжение Ордена. Впоследствии это решение помогло ему продвинуться по карьерной лестнице. Также с этого времени Ганрей стал утверждать, что никогда не видел джедаев в действии. После окончания Старкской гиперпространственной войны Нут Ганрей стал вице-королём Торговой федерации. Несмотря на это, его власть была сильно ограничена решениями директората, и поэтому, когда Дарт Сидиус обратился к нему с обещанием сделать его единоличным правителем федерации, он, не раздумывая, согласился. На экономическом саммите на Эриаду новые боевые дроиды, созданные по заказу Ганрея, открыли огонь по членам директората Торговой федерации. Из всех выжили только сенатор Лотт Дод и Ганрей, которого в тот момент в зале не было. После этого происшествия Ганрей заполнил вакантные должности в директорате своими сторонниками. Членами директората были назначены Рун Хаако, Хат Мончар, Долтей Дофайн — федерация стала преимущественно неймодианской организацией. Незадолго до блокады Набу помощник Ганрея Хат Мончар, знавший о сговоре Ганрея и Дарта Сидиуса, исчез с корабля Ганрея «Саак’ак», решив продать информацию о сите и грядущей блокаде Набу. Ганрей приказал Руну Хаако нанять охотника за головами, чтобы разыскать Мончара. В итоге тот погиб от руки Дарта Мола, не успев передать джедаям практически никаких сведений. Вторжение на Набу (32 ДБЯ) right|thumb|90px|Вице-король Нут Ганрей в [[32 ДБЯ]] Торговая федерация была недовольна увеличением налогообложения торговых путей, и Дарт Сидиус предложил её вице-королю начать борьбу за более справедливое налогообложение военной блокадой планеты Набу. Ганрей предполагал, что королева Набу Амидала подпишет соглашение, которое сделает оккупацию планеты законной в глазах сенаторов. Вскоре после начала блокады Верховный канцлер Валорум послал на Набу Квай-Гона Джинна и Оби-Вана Кеноби. Нут Ганрей был удивлен и напуган тем фактом, что послы канцлера — джедаи. После того как он поделился своими опасениями с Дартом Сидиусом, последний приказал ему убить послов. Корабль, принадлежавший Республике, был уничтожен, но послам удалось сбежать со станции. Ганрей скрыл это факт от Дарта Сидиуса, надеясь самостоятельно разыскать джедаев. Позднее вице-король сообщил королеве Набу, что ничего не знает о республиканской дипломатической миссии. Вторжение на Набу было хорошо организовано, и армии дроидов потребовалось меньше суток, чтобы захватить всю планету. Своей резиденцией на планете Ганрей сделал королевский дворец в Тиде — столице Набу. Королева и её окружение были взяты под стражу, и когда губернатор Сио Биббл спросил, как федерация будет объяснять законность оккупации перед Сенатом, Ганрей ответил, что они с королевой подпишут мирное соглашение. Амидала отказалась, но Нут Ганрей заявил, что ей придётся это сделать, после того как она увидит страдания своего народа. Вскоре после этого джедаи освободили королеву и смогли вместе с ней покинуть планету. Ганрею пришлось сообщить Дарту Сидиусу о своих неудачах, и Сидиус сообщил, что теперь поисками королевы займётся его ученик, Дарт Мол. Нут Ганрей и Рун Хаако, присутствовавший при разговоре, были потрясены, узнав о существовании ещё одного сита. После того как Сенат отказался прислушаться к её просьбам о помощи, королева Амидала решила вернуться на Набу, чтобы лично возглавить армию освобождения. Ганрей, узнав об этом, связался с Дартом Сидиусом и сообщил тому, что Набу находится под полным контролем федерации. В ответ тот пообещал прислать Дарта Мола для «встречи» с джедаями. Вскоре после прилёта королеве удалось заключить соглашение с правителем Ото Гунги Ругором Нассом и собрать армию гунганов для освобождения Набу. Полем битвы между гунганами и армией дроидов стала равнина в сорока километрах от Тида. Во время этой битвы Нут Ганрей вместе с Руном Хаако находились в тронном зале дворца, где королеве Амидале удалось захватить их в плен. Вскоре после этого Энакин Скайуокер уничтожил боевую станцию, управлявшую дроидами, лишив тем самым Ганрея телохранителей. Ему пришлось сдаться, и всех неймодианцев под стражей отправили на Корусант для суда. Войны клонов left|thumb|120px|Нут Ганрей на [[Джеонозисе]] Ганрей сохранил пост вице-короля Торговой федерации, несмотря на то, что некоторые его помощники погибли во время блокады Набу, и даже после четырёх процессов в республиканском Верховном Суде. За несколько месяцев до битвы за Джеонозис любовница Нута Ганрея Лора Беш выпустила его биографию под названием «Ганрей сверху». Книга продержалась на первом месте в списке бестселлеров больше четырнадцати недель, оставив далеко позади выпущенную одновременно с ней книгу воспоминаний канцлера Валорума. Дарт Сидиус предложил Ганрею присоединиться к Конфедерации Независимых Систем, тот согласился при условии, что Амидала, ставшая к тому времени сенатором, будет убита. Дарт Тиранус, ученик Дарта Сидиуса и глава Конфедерации, нанял охотника за головами Джанго Фетта и приказал тому убить сенатора Наберри. Две попытки убийства не удались, но в итоге сенатор вместе с Энакином Скайуокером сама прилетела на Джеонозис, чтобы спасти Оби-Вана Кеноби, и была захвачена в плен. После короткого «суда» джедаи и Падме были приговорены к смерти на арене. Ганрей наблюдал за происходящим на арене из ложи эрцгерцога Джеонозиса Поггля Меньшего, когда ход казни был прерван прилётом группы джедаев под руководством Мейса Винду. Нуту Ганрею удалось благополучно улететь с Джеонозиса, и вскоре Торговая федерация стала одной из основных организаций, предоставлявших финансирование и боевых дроидов сепаратистам. Во время Войн клонов Ганрей прилетел на Кашиик, чтобы убедить представителей знатных родов вуки присоединиться к Конфедерации. Переговоры затянулись, и тогда генерал Гривус, недовольный промедлением, приказал Ганрею начать вторжение на планету. thumb|120px|Нут Ганрей в [[21 ДБЯ]]В 21 ДБЯ он пытался склонить сенатора от Родии Онаконду Фарра на сторону сепаратистов. Он обещал ему, что пошлёт голодающим жителям планеты медикаменты и провизию, желая взамен получить летевшую туда с дипломатической миссией Падме Амидалу. Фарру ради спасения жизней своих соплеменников пришлось согласиться на это. После захвата Амидалы Ганрей лично прилетел на планету, не привезя с собой пищу, однако из-за нелепой случайности был захвачен прибывшими силами Республики. По дороге на Корусант его освободила из плена Асажж Вентресс, посланная графом Дуку. В 19 году ДБЯ, незадолго до окончания Войн клонов, войcка Республики захватили Като Неймодию, одну из ключевых планет Торговой федерации. Нуту Ганрею с трудом удалось бежать, причём ему пришлось бросить своё механизированное кресло с вмонтированным передатчиком, с помощью которого он связывался с прочими лидерами сепаратистов. Джедаи обнаружили это кресло и смогли воспроизвести запись разговора с Дартом Сидиусом. Чуть позже генерал Гривус отдал приказ о сборе Совета сеператистов на планете Белдерон, и Ганрей смог узнать об этом только в разговоре с Шу Май, которая высказала ему свои опасения насчет текущей ситуации. Смерть thumb|left|260px|[[Энакин Скайуокер|Дарт Вейдер убивает Нута Ганрея]] После битвы за Корусант и смерти графа Дуку генерал Гривус встретился с Советом сепаратистов на Утапау и предложил им отправиться на Мустафар, малоизвестную планету, где они смогли бы быть в безопасности. Нуту Ганрею это предложение пришлось не по душе, но он вместе с прочими выполнил приказ генерала. После прибытия сепаратистов на Мустафар с Ганреем связался Дарт Сидиус и сообщил, что он пришлёт к ним своего нового ученика, Дарта Вейдера. Как и было обещано, Дарт Вейдер прилетел на Мустафар, где по приказу своего учителя перебил всех лидеров сепаратистов. Нут Ганрей умер последним, успев произнести слова об обещаниях Дарта Сидиуса. Личность и черты характера thumb|210px|Нут Ганрей имел трусливый характер Нут Ганрей был натурой пессимистичной, неуверенной и трусоватой. Он весьма заботился как о процветании Торговой федерации, так и о собственном финансовом благополучии, и был готов ради него на многое. Он с немалой опаской относился к своим ситским союзникам, и с большим страхом к генералу Гривусу, который открыто презирал его за трусость. На словах Ганрей всегда стремился к уважению собеседника и старался соблюсти интересы всех сторон. Подобная предупредительность позволила ему стать успешным вице-королём и привлекла к нему внимание Дарта Сидиуса. За кулисами right|thumb|120px|Концепт-арт внешнего вида Ганрея *В фильмах Нута Ганрея сыграл Силас Карсон (англ. Silas Carson), который также играл неймодианского сенатора Лотта Дода, мастера-джедая Ки-Ади-Мунди и лейтенанта Вильямса. В игре «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» его озвучивал Фил Проктор (англ. Phil Proctor). *За исключением Дарта Сидиуса, Нут Ганрей и Рун Хаако являются единственными из отрицательных персонажей, который появляется во всех трёх приквелах. *Существует много теорий происхождения его имени. Одна из них утверждает, что его имя произошло от имён Рональда Рейгана. и Ньюта Джингриха. Якобы Джордж Лукас был очень недоволен тем, что в 1983 году Рейган объявил Стратегическую оборонную инициативу и назвал ее «Звездные войны», и в отместку дал вице-королю Торговой Федерации — жадному, трусливому и злому типу — имя Нут Ганрей. Ганрей — анаграмма фамилии Рейган, а также анаграмма игры слов: ray gun — с англ. «лучевое оружие» Согласно другой теории имя Нут произошло от английского слова «тритон» (англ. newt). Еще одна теория утверждает, что Нут — это отсылка к Кануту Рокну (Канут Кенет Рокн— игрок в американский футбол, про его жизнь был снят биографический фильм «Knute Rockne, All American», где Рональд Рейган сыграл одну из самых известных своих ролей, — прим. пер.) *В одной из вырезанных сцен Эпизода II, когда эрцгерцог Джеонозиса Поггль Меньший зачитывает обвинения Энакину Скайуокеру и Падме Амидале, Нут Ганрей прерывает его словами: «''Хватит. Я хочу увидеть, как она мучается''». После этого эрцгерцог быстро заканчивает чтение, и приказывает своим стражам отвести пару на арену для казни. *В сценарии к Эпизоду III убийство Ганрея было представлено несколько иначе, чем в фильме. Когда Вейдер начинает убивать членов Совета сепаратистов, Нут Ганрей и Рун Хаако прячутся под стол, затем Хаако пытается сбежать, и его убивает Вейдер (как в фильме), но Ганрей остается спрятанным. Когда кроме него в живых никого не остаётся, он бежит к двери и выпускает дройдек. Они открывают огонь, и после его окончания Вейдера нигде не видно. Ганрей считает его погибшим, но внезапно Вейдер выпрыгивает из укрытия и расправляется с дройдеками, а затем убивает Ганрея. Эта сцена, которая, возможно, так и не была снята, объясняет удивление на лице Ганрея в момент его смерти— он считал Вейдера погибшим. *В видео-игре по «Мести ситов» Ганрей сбегает из центра управления на Мустафаре и пытается улететь с планеты на своём корабле, но Вейдер уничтожает его корабль, который падает в лавовую реку и расплавляется вместе с неймодианцем. *В новеллизации Эпизода III реплика Ганрея выглядит несколько иначе. Перед своей смертью он говорит: «''The war is over — Lord Sidious promised... he promised we would be left in peace...», на что Вейдер отвечает: «''His transmission was garbled. He promised you would be left in pieces». В русской версии (цит. по переводу Яна Юа): «''...Владыка Сидиус пообещал, что нас оставят в покое''» «''Передача шла с искажениями. <...> Он пообещал, что вы упокоитесь в мире''». *Некоторые фанаты считают, что после смерти генерала Гривуса именно Нут Ганрей стал главой Совета cепаратистов, хотя между битвой на Утапау и Мустафаром прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы можно было говорить о каких-либо проведённых формальных выборах нового главы. *В видео-игре по Эпизоду I Ганрея можно убить, играя за королеву Амидалу на её финальном уровне. *В комиксной версии «Мести ситов» Нут Ганрей появляется на Утапау в костюме из второго, а не третьего Эпизода. Появления *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас'' *''Дарт Мол: Диверсант'' *''Под покровом лжи'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' script facsimile *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Конец игры'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' * *''The Approaching Storm'' * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones comic'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:10:05 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' * *''Войны клонов: Пленных не брать'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bombad Jedi'' * *''Войны клонов: Транзит'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * }} Неканонические паявления *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Clones are famous all across the galaxy'' *''Путь джедая'' *''Ситская угроза'' Источники * Episode I Insider's Guide * Episode I: The Visual Dictionary * Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide * The New Essential Chronology * The New Essential Guide to Characters * Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels * Star Wars Miniatures: Universe * Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous * Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay * }} * Внешние ссылки * Примечания и сноски Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Лидеры сепаратистов Категория:Мужчины Категория:Неймодианцы Категория:Умершие в 19 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие на Мустафаре Категория:Члены Торговой федерации